This invention relates to a support assembly, and more particularly to a collapsible support assembly including parts which may be easily and compactly nested for storing and carrying.
Those who travel into the field, such as hunters, campers, and those working in remote field locations, often have need for a support assembly, or bracket, on which items may be supported. Often the only upright element in the area is a tree trunk, or pole, and thus the support assembly should be adapted to mount on such.
Previous devices have been developed to mount on upright elements, such as tree trunks and poles. However, for the most part, these either do not provide sufficient rigidity in their support function, or are not constructed to collapse into a convenient nested relationship of parts for easy carrying and storage.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a novel support assembly which may be conveniently carried to a field location by a user, assembled, and provides a substantially rigid support bracket.
Another object is to provide such a novel support assembly which may be conveniently secured to and supported by a tree or other upright element.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a novel support assembly which includes at least three elongate rigid members which may be releasably connected in a triangular support bracket configuration, and when disconnected nest within each other to provide a compact stowed configuration.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a novel support assembly which also includes a telescopically extensible gambrel which may be suspended from the support bracket for hanging items, such as animal carcasses for skinning and dressing in the field.